


Alla fine del Tunnel

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, First Kiss, First time being called papa, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rosie is too cute for her own good
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Fanfiction scritta su prompt di Lucrezia Marziale in occasione della SUMMER CHALLENGE organizzata dal gruppo "ASPETTANDO SHERLOCK 5 - SPOILERS!Prompt 1: Sherlock non sa come dire a John che lo amaPrompt 3: Rosie chiama Sherlock papà per la prima voltaHo adorato questi due prompt, e scrivere Rosie è stato un piacere!Grazie, as usual, a NepturnalHarianne per il suo BETAING, la mia Sherlock!Voice non sarebbe la stessa senza di te!!





	Alla fine del Tunnel

Rosie aveva tre anni, ed era una bambina grande. Glielo dicevano sempre Nonna Hudders e zia Molly, che era fatta grande! Come tutti i bambini grandi, aveva due occhi grandi (azzurri come quelli della sua mamma, non mancava mai di ricordarle papà) aperti sul suo mondo, che era ancora piccolo ma cresceva con lei; e molto bene aperti, perché Sherlock le insegnava ogni giorno a _osservare_ e non solo _guardare_. Che lei ricordasse, avevano sempre vissuto al 221 B: nonna Hudders le aveva sempre preparato i biscotti con le gocce di cioccolato, zia Molly le aveva sempre intrecciato i capelli e lo zio Greg era sempre simpatico: le portava le macchinine della polizia e giocavano sempre assieme, poi c’era lo zio Myc, che era strano. Ma strano buono, dai. A modo suo. A volte la guardava come se non sapesse che fare di lei, ma quella volta del temporale che l’aveva tanto spaventata, lui l’aveva tenuta stretta stretta e anche se non aveva detto nulla, lei sapeva che poteva sempre cercare un abbraccio da lui. 

E poi c’era Sherlock. Che lei proprio non riusciva a chiamare zio. Lui era Sherlock (anzi, era Lock, perché dire tutto il nome era troppo lungo) ed era lì ogni giorno. La andava a prendere quando usciva dall’asilo e papà aveva da lavorare (e poi Lock la portava alla clinica e papà si illuminava in viso a vederli), era lì quando si svegliava da un brutto sogno (quando lei e papà scendevano per una tazza di latte caldo, e Lock usciva da camera sua coi capelli che la facevano ridere, e spesso finivano per addormentarsi tutti e tre sul divano, lei tra le braccia di papà, la testa di papà sulla spalla di Lock, le braccia di Lock attorno a lei e papà), le insegnava a usare il microcopio ( _microscopio_ , Rosie non mancava mai lui di ricordarle dolcemente) e a suonare il violino (Lock la prendeva sulle ginocchia e prendeva le sue manine piccole tra le sue grandi, e poi le guidava sulle corde e a tenere l’archetto, e suonavano. Rosie adorava suonare così per il suo papà. Il suo papà la guardava sempre come se fosse un arcobaleno e poi guardava Sherlock e diventava un pochino rosso sulle guance). 

Insomma, Rosie sapeva osservare molto bene anche se era piccola e un posto dove adorava osservare tutto erano le scene del crimine. Oh, le facce di Sally e di Philip quando la vedevano arrivare in braccio a John erano strane, sembrava avessero mangiato un limone. Ma poi papà li guardava e loro si giravano di corsa. Quando lei si girava a guardare papà, però, non capiva proprio perché si girassero così di corsa, perché lei lo vedeva sempre sorridere!

Quel giorno, la scena del crimine era al parco giochi. Rosie non sapeva che un crimine si potesse compiere in un parco giochi, anche se alcuni bambini prendevano gli altri a spintoni e non era bello. Lo diceva sempre Nonna Hudders. 

Lock stava spiegando qualcosa di _molto importante_ a zio Greg, e papà annuiva. Rosie si guardava intorno, per una volta senza seguire le parole di Lock. C’era qualcosa di strano. Lei veniva sempre al parco con Nonna Hudders e spesso anche con papà John e Lock, e _sapeva_ che c’era qualcosa che non andava, proprio fuori dall’area contrassegnata dal nastro della polizia. Riuscì a lasciare la mano di papà John senza che lui se ne accorgesse (ah, strano!) e quatta quatta, tenendo stretto il suo teschio di pezza (non poteva portare fuori quello vero), si avvicinò al tunnel del bruco. Normalmente, il tunnel del bruco faceva una C, e ora invece era a forma di S. Si vedeva, in terra, il segno dello spostamento e poi Rosie notò… la botola. C’era un foro nella piastra di metallo e Rosie si accovacciò per sbirciare dentro il foro. Un occhio verde la fissò di rimando e lei cacciò un urletto. A quel punto, la botola si aprì e ne uscì un uomo con i capelli castani, che l’afferrò.

“PAPAAAÀ!!!” Rosie gridò terrorizzata. Si divincolò dalla presa dell’uomo, lasciandogli un morso sulla mano, ma lui la riafferrò, riuscendo a trascinarla nella botola. Le mise una mano sulla bocca per farla stare zitta, ma Rosie sapeva che la stavano seguendo: dentro il tunnel buio sentì la voce di papà John gridare,

“ROSIE!! _Lasciala_!!” ma l’uomo continuò a muoversi lungo il tunnel, che evidentemente conosceva bene.

Rosie però non smetteva di divincolarsi e alla fine riuscì a mordergli il polso. Preso di sorpresa, l’uomo cattivo la lasciò. Cercò di riprenderla ma una massa ringhiante gli finì addosso e Rosie rotolò indietro. Nel buio, si ritrovò spaesata, e presa tra altre braccia. Fece per divincolarsi quando la raggiunse l’odore dell’ultimo esperimento di Lock e del suo dopobarba e si ritrovò ad abbracciare al collo il proprietario.

“Papà Lock…” gli piagnucolò in un orecchio. Lo sentì strozzare un respiro e stringerla più forte.

“Shhh, shhh, sei al sicuro ora…” le mormorò tra i capelli, mentre a poca distanza i rumori della lotta si fermavano. 

“Sherlock, hai Rosie?” chiese John, la voce rigida.

“Sì, John, certo. Chiamo Lestrade” rispose Lock, e aveva una voce strana.

“Sì, e porta la piccola fuori di qui, vi raggiungo appena ho lasciato questo… manigoldo con Greg.”

Rosie sentì Sherlock annuire sopra la sua testa ( _sciocchino, papà non può vederti_ ), e iniziarono a muoversi. Rosie affondò il viso contro il collo di Sherlock, sotto il bavero del cappotto, e si lasciò trasportare dalle braccia che riteneva sicure quanto quelle del suo papà. 

***

“PAPAAAÀ!!!” a Sherlock si gelò il sangue nelle vene al grido di Rosie e si girò insieme a John in tempo per vedere l’uomo scomparire dentro la botola, con la piccola che si divincolava in braccio. Aveva notato che Rosie si era allontanata, ma non si era preoccupato troppo dato che stava andando verso il bruco dove adorava giocare. Sciocco, era stato uno sciocco e si era fatto distrarre da quel cretino di Anderson che indicava la direzione opposta come possibile direzione del rapitore.  
Vide John partire con uno scatto fulmineo ed infilarsi nella botola, e lo seguì a ruota. Difficilmente aveva visto il dottore così furente, e poteva solo condividerne la preoccupazione. Si infilò nella botola con tutto il cappotto e seguì i passi di John con la luce proveniente dall’entrata che si affievoliva. Non dovette andare troppo lontano, intravide Rosie divincolarsi per un’ultima volta prima che il rapitore la lasciasse (dolorante, a quanto pare Rosie l’aveva morso molto forte), vide John gettarsi addosso all’uomo ringhiando e Rosie scappare verso l’uscita. La intercettò, stringendosela al petto, e fu sollevato dal sentirla rilassarsi dopo un attimo e ricambiare l’abbraccio con forza sorprendente, era evidente che l’aveva riconosciuto.

“Papà Lock…” gli piagnucolò in un orecchio. A Sherlock si fermò il respiro in gola. Mai, mai Rosie l’aveva chiamato papà, era stato sempre e solo Lock per lei e lui non sapeva come reagire. Ma Rosie era lì, era spaventata, e Sherlock non poteva farsi bloccare da delle sciocche emozioni proprio quando aveva bisogno di lui. 

“Shhh, shhh, sei al sicuro ora…” le mormorò tra i capelli, cercando di imitare il tono rassicurante di John. Sentì i rumori della colluttazione interrompersi all’improvviso e poi la voce di John, rigida per lo sforzo di non far sentire la sua ira alla figlia, chiedere,

“Sherlock, hai Rosie?”

“Sì, John, certo. Chiamo Lestrade.” gli rispose, la voce ancora strozzata.

“Sì, e porta la piccola fuori di qui, vi raggiungo appena ho lasciato questo… manigoldo con Greg.”  
Sherlock annuì, anche se sapeva che John non poteva vederlo, ma aveva ancora la gola stretta e non si fidava della sua voce. Iniziò a muoversi e sentì la piccola stringersi ancora di più al suo collo, scivolando col viso sotto il bavero, e la strinse di più a sé.

Uscendo, accettò la mano di Greg e gli riferì che John lo aspettava sotto con il sospettato da arrestare. Si allontanò leggermente dagli agenti e si sedette sulla prima panchina che trovò. Rosie aveva iniziato a piangere, le sussurrò che era tutto a posto mentre tirava fuori il fazzoletto dal cappotto. Iniziò a pulirle il viso dalle lacrime, continuando a rassicurarla che il suo papà aveva fermato l’uomo cattivo e che lei era stata molto intelligente e sveglia a notare la botola, ma che la prossima volta doveva venire direttamente dai grandi, e che lui si era molto spaventato quando l’aveva vista sparire.

“Scusa, papà Lock…” gli disse Rosie, e Sherlock si accorse che quelle due parole non smettevano di colpirlo. 

“Va tutto bene, Rosie, tranquilla, non sono arrabbiato,” le rispose. Si accorse che era vero solo dopo aver già detto quelle parole. Fu allora che sentì dei passi dalla inconfondibile cadenza militare avvicinarsi e alzò gli occhi, vedendo John marciare verso di loro. Si alzò in piedi e aprì la bocca, per una volta senza sapere bene cosa dire (i sentimenti _non_ erano il suo forte), quando John allargò le braccia e strinse sia Rosie sia lui in un abbraccio stretto.

***

A John si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene a sentire Rosie urlare. Correrle dietro e infilarsi nella botola fu una sola azione, il Capitan Watson che tornava a reagire al suo posto dopo anni da quando era stato necessario l’ultima volta. Solo un’altra persona l’aveva fatto spaventare tanto, e correva dietro di lui. Intravide Rosie divincolarsi e poi un gemito di dolore dell’uomo, probabilmente la sua piccola lo aveva morso o colpito. La vide liberarsi e, certo che Sherlock l’avrebbe presa e messa al sicuro, si gettò con un ringhio ferino sull’uomo, atterrandolo. Una breve scazzottata, e dovette trattenersi dall’infierire sull’uomo inerme a terra. Mandò Sherlock fuori e attese l’arrivo di Lestrade, che giunse dopo poco.  
“Va’ da loro, John, qui ci penso io,” disse l’ispettore, tirando fuori le manette ed ammanettando l’uomo privo di sensi a terra. John annuì.  
“Grazie Greg,” disse, e poi si girò e si diresse a passo marziale verso la botola. Si issò su, ignorando il dolore alla spalla, e uno dei poliziotti più giovani gli indicò rapidamente la panchina dove erano Sherlock e Rosie. Sherlock era chino sulla bambina e le stava dicendo qualcosa, asciugandole il viso. Fu colpito in quel momento da quanto Rosie si fidasse di Sherlock, tanto da venir passata spesso tra le loro mani senza che si svegliasse, e da quanto si sentiva sciocco ad aver sprecato tanto tempo pensando che Sherlock non lo avrebbe voluto come qualcosa di più, usando Rosie come scusa. Di nuovo a passo di marcia, si incamminò verso di loro, arrivando a distanza utile per sentire Rosie dire “Scusa, papà Lock” e per sentire Sherlock rassicurarla. E fu lì che decise che non voleva solo abbracciare la sua Rosie ma anche Sherlock, l’uomo che non poteva fare a meno di pensare di aver dato per scontato per troppo tempo. Allargò le braccia e strinse forte a sé le due persone più importanti della sua vita.

***  
Era tarda sera al 221B. Erano tornati presto soltanto in virtù del fatto che Greg li aveva sganciati subito dopo aver recuperato il bimbo rapito da in fondo al tunnel, precisamente dove Sherlock aveva detto che sarebbe stato quando Greg e gli altri agenti erano usciti dal tunnel col colpevole ancora privo di sensi.  
Quella sera Rosie si era dimostrata un po’ riottosa ad andare a dormire, comprensibilmente. Aveva preteso che fossero entrambi presenti e che le raccontassero una storia a testa. Per tutta la sera aveva continuato a chiamare Sherlock ‘papà Lock’ e Sherlock aveva accuratamente evitato di guardare John in viso ogni volta, non volendo vedere la disapprovazione nei suoi occhi.  
Scesero in silenzio in cucina e Sherlock si sedette sul divano, le mani congiunte davanti alla bocca nella sua posizione di riflessione, finché John non si sedette accanto a lui qualche minuto più tardi, di ritorno dalla cucina, e gli passò una tazza di the. Sherlock la prese per puro riflesso e lasciò che il caldo quasi ustionante della tazza lo distraesse.  
Sherlock tracciò le crepe nello smalto della tazza con lo sguardo, lasciando che il silenzio proseguisse, interrotto soltanto dal rumore dei piccoli sorsi di John, un tipico gesto pensieroso dell’uomo. Sherlock attese che iniziasse a parlare.  
“Papà Lock,” disse John. Sherlock strinse il manico della tazza ma rimase in silenzio, John aveva l’abitudine a prenderla larga, di solito, ma questa non sembrava una di quelle serate.  
“Mi ha chiamato così nel tunnel. È la prima volta.” Rispose Sherlock, la voce resa un po’ secca dal nervosismo anche se stava cercando di risultare neutro. Non sapeva ancora cosa ne pensasse John: l’abbraccio non faceva presagire qualcosa di negativo, ma giungere a conclusioni senza avere tutte le prove era sempre sbagliato. Prese un respiro profondo ed aprì la bocca, pronto a mitigare un possibile disastro. “Se ti dispiace, io…” John lo interruppe.  
“No, non mi dispiace. A meno che non dispiaccia a te.”  
“Io… io. No. Non mi dispiace. Anzi, quando lo dice io… mi sento la gola stringersi. Ci si fa mai l’abitudine?” Gli chiese.  
“No, non realmente.” John gli rispose, girandosi verso di lui sul divano con un sorriso. “Io ho sempre quella scossa. Ci fai un pochino l’abitudine, o rimarrei sempre senza fiato come la prima volta.”  
“John… non voglio farci l’abitudine.”  
“Nel senso che non vuoi che ti chiami papà? Ma hai appena detto…” Allo sguardo perplesso di John, Sherlock scosse la testa freneticamente.  
“No! No, nel senso che voglio continuare a sentirmi così ogni volta… è come…” Posò la tazza e si passò le mani tra i capelli, agitato, alla ricerca di parole. La sua dialettica, curata al dettaglio, non gli veniva in aiuto per trovare le parole. “È come quando tu mi dici che ho fatto una deduzione brillante, ma amplificato. Come quando… non lo so, come quando risolvi il tuo primo caso, ogni volta però. Somiglia… somiglia a quando sono in un caso da ore e tu arrivi e mi indichi la soluzione senza saperlo, somiglia a quando sono da ore su un esperimento e tu mi costringi a prendere una pausa, perché non vorrei ma so che mi fa bene… somiglia…”  
Il flusso scoordinato di parole gli si seccò in gola quando Sherlock sentì una delle mani di John sulla sua nuca, le dita intrigate nei suoi capelli. Per un momento non riuscì a rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo, poi John lo attirò in avanti e le loro labbra si incontrarono. Sherlock rimase immobile per un secondo e poi rispose al bacio, chiudendo anche gli occhi. Li riaprì quando si separarono e appoggiò la fronte su quella di John, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Ecco, sì. Esattamente così.”  
E John rise e lo baciò ancora, con maggiore entusiasmo, e Sherlock dimenticò il panegirico che stava cercando di fare. Probabilmente ora avrebbe trovato il coraggio di dire “ _ti amo_ ”, ma per ora, i baci erano sufficienti.


End file.
